Fallen Beyond The Reach of Sanity
by MysteryDragonSoul
Summary: Well, Sailor Moon gets her first taste of beer and goes insane. All the while, Sailor Mars takes control of the team and has to stop the good Saki..that went bad...Much Better than it seems! Random Crossover of Sonic. Please RR
1. The Bottle

**Fallen Beyond the Reach of Sanity**

I dont own Sailor Moon, and I dont work for Saki. I dont know Sailor Moon's real name, cause

I dont watch the show! Ivy came out with the Saki Rap!

Please Be quiet and read...or else

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you EVER had one of those days where you felt insane? Well, Sailor Moon had one.

She had a whole week of it. I am here, one of the few left alive to tell the tale of it.

One Week ago, Sailor Moon was walking back from class, when she tripped over a glass bottle.

"Oh Dear. People really shouldn't litter. Lemme go throw this out" She piped in a high pitch voice. Then she noticed it. The bottle was full. The day was a heat wave, and Sailor Moon hadn't had anything to drink all day. She

opened the bottle and began drinking from it. 'It was so good' She thought and she collapsed. The bottle feel to

the floor. She forgot to read it. IT was a bottle of SAKI, or Japanese beer/wine. This began her insanity

She woke up, two days later so full of energy. She picked up her bag and began skipping, singing,

"Pickles Pwn!" Over and over. After bumping into many people and making them drop their stuff, and once into a light post, She boarded a subway. There, she knocked out the driver and started it toward the Saki shipment, singing, "To the S..To the A...To the K...To the I! It's SAKI, and its gonna MAKE YOU CRY! To the S..To the A...To the K...To the I! It's SAKI, and its gonna MAKE YOU SMILE!" She crashed into Saki headquarters and began hoarding all of it. She was unaware of the present danger.

Meanwhile in a place far away in Canada, a plan was being formed. "So, are you ready?" A dark creepy voice asked. A person emerged from the shadows and whispered, "Sailor Moon will have no chance." He was dark, tall, and his black eyes shone with anger and need of revenge. "I know you want to get back at her." The voice told the man, "but you have to wait until the right moment" The man walked towards the source of the voice. "This will be so much fun, Dad" The voice was located in a chair, and the chair spun around. It was...It was..A BOTTLE OF SAKI! (dun, dun, dun) "Yes my child, she will tourcher Saki no longer. Or the face of the Earth for this matter."

Back at Saki Headquarters, Sailor Mars came from nowhere and found Sailor Moon on the floor with a bottle of Saki in her right hand. She picked up Sailor Moon, mumbling "We are all doomed" Sailor Mars kept making sure Sailor Moon was being dragged agenist the ground. Sailor Moon was still unconscious when they got back home. She was mumbling, "Who-ha? Who-ha? Whoooo-ha?" Sailor Mars got home and landed on the couch, and threw Sailor Moon on the ground, face down. She turned on the news. "In Top stories today, a girl stole from a Saki factory. We have no idea why, but it appears..." Sailor Mars turned off the T.V. She walked over to the body of Sailor Moon. She took the thing that Sailor Moon used to transform herself and replaced with a bottle of Saki. "I guess I am now the leader." Sailor Mars whispered.

As Sailor Moon woke up, she clutched Sailor Mars. "GIVE IT BACK!" Mars panicked and thought she meant the transforming thingy. "GIMME BACK MY WALLET SO I CAN GET MORE SAKI!" Sailor Mars let out a breath of relief and gave Sailor Moon back her wallet which she stole two months ago.

To be Continued...


	2. The Meeting

Fallen Beyond the Reach of Sanity

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Sailor Moon, and I dont work for Saki. I dont own Shadow Either,

I dont know Sailor Moon's real name, cause

I dont watch the show!

Ivy came out with the Saki Rap! This Chapter is a Scary Movie Cross-over..Sort of

_I got NO REVIEWS for the last chapter. If I dont get some this chapter, I wont update! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon was back at the Saki Store the next day. Having at least 10 bottles in her arms, she

didn't see the man stalking her. The man stuck out his foot.

"Oof!" Sailor Moon fell to the ground and all her Saki broke. She turned around and yelled, "YOU WILL PAY!

YOU WILL PAY!"

The man began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. He pulled out his phone, only to be surprised Sailor Moon was right on his tail throwing shards of glass at him. One hit his cell phone and it smashed to the ground.

"Run!" A bottle of Saki under his coat whispered.  
The man was terrified. This wasnt supposed to happen. He thought quickly and pulled out his father.  
"Stop! I am Sorry." He coaxed Sailor Moon, "Here, Have this bottle of Saki and my wallet."

The man handed over his father and the wallet, which he had put a tracking device in.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU INCOMPETENT BABOON!" The bottle yelled.

Sailor Moon was delighted with the new bottle and wallet. She opened it to find...a hundred million dollars in cold cash. She was so happy that now she could buy Saki inc and rule saki! She reboarded the subway she crashed earlier and started driving to the Saki inc place.

Back in Canada the man was making a phone call. "Yeah, thats right. Cold Cash. I want her brought to me...ALIVE. DO YOU HEAR ME SHADOW? I WANT TO KILL HER...Shadow? Did you just hang up?"  
The man slammed the phone down. "..if Shadow kills her, I swear..." he mumbled.

Sailor Moon was still driving down to the Saki factory when she got a phone call.

"Cn...now..rk?"  
"What? Who is this?" She asked

"...-static- gay..."  
"Who's gay?" She asked

"Can..hear..now?"

"Kind of..."

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yes perfect"

"You have only 7 hour to live until I kill you."

"Does that include rush hour?"

"No."  
"Why Not! That would be impossible to get away in"

"Look Lady, I am giving you seven friking days. If thats not good enough I can just come over and kill the heck out of you now!" He hung up.

Sailor Moon was now panicking. SEVEN HOURS? How the ho-ha was she going to get out of this one. There was only one logical answer...SAKI! She continued driving to the factory. There she saw a surprise.

"..S-sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Hallo there." He said in a horrible british accent, "What can I do for ye?"  
"To Start," She said and punched him in the face,"Stop talking like that!

"Fine, Now what do you need?" He said in his Irritating voice.

"Well," She began in a drunk voice.

To be Continued...


	3. The Great Jedi

Fallen Beyond the Reach of Sanity

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't work for Saki. I don't own Shadow Either,

I don't know Sailor Moon's real name, cause

I don't watch the show!

Ivy came out with the Saki Rap!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to WHAT?" Sonic said later

"I want you to charge for you to save the world, give me the money, and protect me for the next 7 hours." Sailor Moon grinned.

"Oh, No way!" Sonic cursed at her

"Ok, Fine, have it your way!" Sailor Moon punched Sonic over and over showing no sign of mercy.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't hurt me!" He cried later

Sailor Moon grinned and Sonic walked her home. Sonic and Sailor Moon sat on the couch together and turned on the TV.

"In Other News, a fair has now officially opened, come to it now!" A freaky reporter said

"Sonic, lets go!" Sailor Moon said clutching a bottle of Saki in her hand.

Sailor Moon and Sonic decided that they would go that night. Until then, they turned on a Star Wars movie to watch. When they finally got there, Sonic looked over to the Cotton Candy Stand.

"Hey Moon, I am hungry let's get some cotton candy!" He said

Sailor Moon, delighted at the thought, went over to the stand. It was nearly abandoned. The Cotton Candy looked almost 10 years old.  
"Two Cotton Candy Sticks Please!" Sailor Moon said

Once she had the cotton candy something strange began to happen. She felt the presence of the force, like the one in star wars. She held up the stick to any passerby.  
"SURRENDER DARTH PERSON!" She yelled

She flung her stick up into the sky and started charging into the heart of the fair. There was a mass panic that ran over Sonic several times.

"MOON, COME BACK HERE, YOU OWE ME A BUCK FIFTY!" He tried to run after her, but his legs wouldn't move.

Awhile later, some guy from Canada came to Sonic.

"Yeah, You're wife is back at home in a straightjacket. Please do come with us."  
"Wait a minute...MY WIFE? No, No, no!" You have it all wrong! We are...just friends..right?"

Sonic sighed and held out his hand to the guy. He dragged Sonic all the way home. With a few missing teeth, a black eye, and a broken nose, he entered Sailor Moon's home

"STOP RIGHT THERE EVIL DOOER!" A Jedi reject voice yelled

He looked inside to see, not only a glowing cotton candy, but also an army..of..Daffodils..

"Sailor Moon?" He asked and then was knocked out

To be continued...


	4. Her Last Moments

Fallen Beyond the Reach of Sanity

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't work for Saki. I don't own Shadow Either,

I don't know Sailor Moon's real name, cause

I don't watch the show!

Ivy came out with the Saki Rap!

* * *

Sonic was awakened by loud cheap noises. His eyes were still closed, and he tried to sleep in, but it was no use.

"What the hello is going ON in here?" He asked

"Ah, Sonic, you are awake." A High Pitched Voice said

Sonic opened his eyes to see Sailor Moon squatting down to his body.

"Well, let's just say my army of Daffodils made a mistake." Sailor Moon grabbed a mirror and put it in Sonic's face.

He was covered in red markings while his face was spray painted black. Sonic ran to the bathroom and began washing his face out. Every once in awhile, he snuck to the army of Daffodils and kidnapped one, soon tourching it and using it to clean out the drains.

"There." Sonic Remarked, "Perfect."

Though his face was far from perfect. From all the sponges he put on it, It looked like he put his entire face on a burning hot grill. 'I will sue her later.' He thought.

"SONIC!" Sailor Moon Screamed

His blood turned to ice. He ran from the bathroom and straight into Sailor Moon's room.

"Moon, What happened?"

"Someone left this recorder on my desk. Listen to it!"

Sonic took the recorder from Moon and switched it on.

"15 minutes could save you 15 percent or more on car insureance." The recorder played, "Hello Moon. And Good-bye. Your future is sealed. You will die, in one hour---" The recorder stopped and self destructed

Sonic ran to the bathroom, trying to keep the fire on his body from spreading. Back in Sailor Moon's room, she was stepping on the recorder so it wouldn't burn down the house. Moments later, Sonic Came back in. He had scars all over his body and started cursing at Sailor Moon.

"WHY THE HELLO DID YOU REPLACE THE WATER WITH GAS OIL?" He yelled

Sailor Moon had a guilty look on her face. "I thought it would be funny..."

'Funny? **FUNNY**! How the heck is that **funny**! (Retorical Question)' He thought

Both of their blood turned to ice again, when there was a knock on the door. Fog came out of no where and they couldn't see anything outside the house. The temperature went down to the freezing point and then a cold, eerie, dark, and scary voice said,  
"I am here..."

To be continued...


	5. The Grim Pizza Man?

Fallen Beyond the Reach of Sanity

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't work for Saki. I don't own Shadow Either,

I don't know Sailor Moon's real name, cause

I don't watch the show!

Ivy came out with the Saki Rap!

* * *

"It...It..it..can't be.." Sonic Began. "What the hello...It's only 6 hours and 49 minutes!"

Sailor Moon looked at the door, afraid as if it might bite her.

"There..there is only one logical answer to this...SAKI!" Sailor Moon ran to her room and into her Saki Safe. As She was drinking, Sonic looked continuesly at the door.

"Pizza Man!" A voice from behind the door yelled.

"I dont believe you.." Sonic yelled through the door.

Sonic, acting quickly, opened the door and began his SONIC SUPER SUPER Kick! He kicked a guy in a black cape draped over his head, and in minutes, had him in a head-lock.

"DONT HURT ME!" He cried, "You can have the pizza for free!"

Sonic pulled off the cape, only surprised to what he saw. He saw a red teen with a terrible acme problem. Sonic, who was blushing at his mistake, took the crushed pizza from under the man.

"Terribly Sorry.." Sonic said and handed him a couple of 100 dollar bills. "No Lawsuits, ok?"

The kid took the money and ran back to his van with a black eye and bleeding lip.

"MAN THAT WAS IDIOTIC." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic walked back into the house and called up to Sailor Moon.

"Moon, Pizza is here!" He yelled.

"Okies, I am coming," She called back

Sailor Moon, all dressed up in a goth outfit, came downstairs.

"Moon..."Sonic Began..."You're a goth..."

"I was hoping the creepy person wouldnt notice me now." She said with a bottle of Saki in her hand.

"Well, one thing has got to go." Sonic said and grabbed her bottle of Saki. "NO MORE SAKI!"

To be continued...

* * *

_Can Sailor Moon live without Saki? And What about her 7 hours to live? And How do Sonic and Moon Finish that Whole Pizza in time? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
